


A Little Slice of Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Baker!Dean, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Human Castiel, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stumbled across the bakery-cum-café by accident one morning on his way to work. He immediately fell in love with the chocolate chip muffins that were served warm and fresh each morning. </p><p>He also sort of came to love the cute baker who made them, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For [kookiecas](http://kookiecas.tumblr.com), because she told me my url (chocolatechipcastiel) just sort of fit Cas and I agreed, and then this bakery!AU happened. 
> 
> Just a lil' bit of fluff to brighten your day~

Castiel found the place on a whim. 

He’d been out of his flat earlier than usual to head to work, and decided to take a detour that would kill another ten minutes on his way to the university campus. It was on a small, quaint side road that held little shops and a laundromat for the college students, and he’d stumbled across the bakery-cum-café between a tailor’s and a used bookstore. 

The aromas filling the little store were absolutely divine, the bite of cocoa and the tang of citrus mixed with apple and cinnamon, and the atmosphere itself was warm and welcoming. He’d approached the counter where a tall, smiling young man greeted him with a cheery “Welcome to A Little Slice of Heaven! What can I get for ya?” 

Eyeing the muffin display, Castiel ordered two of the chocolate chip and a dark roast coffee, and the barista - Sam, his name tag read - began making the drink while another man, shorter than Sam but just as cheerful, brought out a fresh, warm batch of chocolate chip muffins and told him to pick the two he wanted. 

“First customer always gets first pick,” the man winked at Castiel, and Castiel felt a light blush warm his cheeks as he grinned his thanks and took the biggest ones on the plate. 

Sam handed him his coffee and they both wished him a good day as he exited with his spoils, and Castiel sipped at his coffee as he headed to work. He nearly stopped and moaned out loud when he finally bit into one of the muffins; the richness of the chocolate was cut by a hint of what he thought was cinnamon, giving a whole new perspective on a traditional chocolate chip muffin, and suddenly he could see exactly why the place was called A Little Slice of Heaven. 

He was back after all his classes let out, and Sam smiled knowingly as he ordered another two for his trip home. 

That was all nearly three months ago. Castiel had officially changed his route to work just to stop in every morning and order his muffins and coffee, now teasingly known as “Thursday’s Order” by Sam and Dean, who Castiel learned was Sam’s older brother and the genius behind each and every one of the pastries and desserts found at A Little Slice of Heaven. 

He never even had to actually order anymore; Sam always had his coffee ready and waiting, and Dean would bring out fresh muffins when the bell above the door alerted him to Castiel’s entrance, letting Castiel choose which of the chocolaty treasures he wanted that day. 

Some days, Castiel would pick out one and eat it in the shop while conversing with the brothers, watching as people began their days and started entering the bakery for the breakfast tarts Dean made. Dean always served with a bright smile and wished all of them a good day, and Castiel found it endearing how his freckles would pop when the man blushed at compliments to his food. 

Dean was certainly very attractive, with bright green eyes speckled with gold and tanned skin covered in more freckles. Muscles corded his arms when he lifted heavy bags of coffee beans, and a few times Castiel found himself staring at defined abs when Dean used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow. 

And it wasn’t just his physical appearance, either; Dean was sweet as the desserts themselves, with a wide smile and a gentleness that showed just how much he cared and valued everyone that walked in. He was pleasant and cheerful, and always had a cheesy joke and a compliment to brighten the day. 

Castiel had initially fallen in love with the muffins, but he thought he might love Dean a little bit, too. 

 

* * *

 

Castiel tucked his face into his scarf as he made his way down the street to A Little Slice of Heaven. The fall air was picking up a chill, trees beginning to turn colors with the approach of Halloween. The stores were boasting decorations of skeletons and pumpkins, and Castiel waved at the tailor busy fixing one of his signs as he entered the bakery. 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam called to him, and Castiel smiled. 

“Hello, Sam, how are you this morning?” Castiel removed his scarf as he walked up to the counter. 

Sam shrugged, rolling his eyes. “Eh, same ol’ same. Already missing Fall Break, that’s for sure.” 

“It was just last week, Sam,” Castiel laughed. He picked up his coffee, warm and ready for him, and took a seat at his usual table near the desserts display case. “I thought you liked school.” 

Sam made a face. “Not in the cold, I don’t.” 

“Don’t worry, little brother,” Dean teased as he came out of the kitchen, bringing the familiar plate of muffins. Castiel smiled gently as Dean came around the counter towards him, apron spattered with flour. “Just think: this time next year, you’ll be at Stanford and it’ll be warm enough for you to stop bitchin’ like a princess.” 

Sam grumbled something along the lines of “ _I don’t bitch like a princess”_ and Dean stopped at the edge of Castiel’s table, giving him a wink. “Hey, angel,” he greeted sweetly, and Castiel rolled his eyes as a flush heated his cheeks. Dean’s flirting never ceased to embarrass him. “Muffins fresh from the oven, just for you.” 

Castiel took the two closest to him, feeling the warmth and melting chocolate against his fingers. “Thank you, Dean.” He bit into one and sighed at the mix of cocoa and cinnamon on his tongue. He smiled up at Dean, who licked his lips subconsciously. “Perfect as always.” 

Dean stared for another moment, seemingly lost in thought, before clearing his throat, and Castiel watched a faint blush rise to his cheeks and bring out his freckles. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. “Uh - yeah, thanks, Cas. I’ll just - um, I gotta...” 

Castiel watched in bemusement as Dean stuttered over his words before turning on his heel and heading back to the kitchen, head cocked to the side. Sam looked like he was holding back laughter, and Castiel gave him an inquisitive look. 

“What?” 

Sam just snickered, shaking his head. “My brother is a lovesick idiot and it’s hilarious, is what.” He gave Castiel a knowing wink and turned to attend to the customers that walked in, leaving Castiel to sit and listen to his own racing heartbeat for the remainder of his stay. 

Standing to leave before his first class of the day started, Castiel tossed his cup in the trash and shrugged back into his coat and scarf. He turned to face the counter as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

“I’ll see you later, Sam,” he called, and Sam waved from behind the register as he walked to the door. 

“Wait, Cas!” 

A hand came down on his shoulder, and Castiel turned to see Dean standing behind him, looking nervous and slightly embarrassed. Castiel’s brow furrowed. 

“Yes, Dean?” 

Dean bit his lip, and Castiel watched how his teeth pulled at it before letting it go, staring longer than he knew he should and wondering if they were really as soft as they looked. He looked up into Dean’s eyes, then down at the hand that was pressing something into his chest. 

It was a bag of cookies. 

“Here,” Dean mumbled, gesturing for Castiel to take them. Castiel let them drop into his hands, looking back up at Dean with wide eyes. “I know you like the muffins, so I tried to make cookies out of them. Easier for a teacher like yourself to carry around, you know?” 

Castiel blinked, looking down at the bag. The cookies were dark in color, just like the muffins, and he could see the little chocolate chips in them. They looked just like the muffins he’d fallen in love with. 

“That’s very thoughtful, Dean,” he said, smiling at Dean. Dean blushed and shrugged. “Thank you.” He opened the bag and pulled one out, inhaling the aroma it gave off and smiling at the signature hint of cinnamon. He bit into it and hummed in contentment. 

“I just - I don’t know, I was thinking about you being probably one of our most loyal customers and thought you deserved a little something to show my -  _our_  appreciation and - yeah.” Dean chuckled to himself. “Anyway, I haven’t tried one of the finished ones yet. You’ll have to tell me how it measures up, okay?” 

It was impulse, plain and simple. Castiel wasn’t sure what came over him, but he paused for half a second before leaning up to press his lips to Dean’s. Dean froze for a heartbeat before he responded in kind and leaned into the kiss. Behind them, Sam could be heard shouting “ _Finally! Jesus, took you long enough!”_ and the customers in the store “aww”ed and cooed and clapped.

Castiel pulled away with a dazed look and smile, and Dean licked his lips with a deep breath. 

“I think they taste absolutely perfect, Dean,” Castiel finally found his voice, taking a step back. His hand remained against Dean’s chest, feeling his heart beating steadily beneath his shirt. 

Dean grinned widely, pulling Castiel back in. “Well, I think they taste even better on you, angel,” he purred flirtatiously, waggling his eyebrows. Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes at the cheesiness, and Dean laughed as he stole another kiss.

Castiel really couldn’t argue, though. They really did taste better on Dean’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://leviathncas.tumblr.com)


End file.
